In the integration of electrically driven pumps into pipe systems, the pump housing has to be mounted on a surface, such as a wall, a rack, or a support profile. This requirement exists not only because the pump and the electric motor would place a heavy load on the pipes of the pipe system and the respective pipe connections connected thereto without any other support, due to its dead weight, but vibrations may also occur in a rotary pump that are transferred to the pipe system via the pump housing, if the pump housing is not sufficiently statically fixed.
In order to mount the pump housing, it is known to provide at least three mounting points on the pump housing, by means of which the pump housing abuts the support surface, and on which fasteners are incorporated, at which the pump housing engages the support surface. For this purpose, it is common in order to get the most stability to orient the three mounting points such that they form the corners of a triangle. However, the spacing of the mounting points may vary from pump to pump such that changing or replacing the pump with a different type of pump is not possible without great installation expense. Generally, specific mounting measurements and spacings of the mounting points are necessary at the support surfaces for each pump type.
It is common to provide the mounting points on the pump chamber of the pump, the spacing of the mounting points also depending on the size and the output of the pump due to the fact that the pump chamber differs in size and shape depending on the nominal rating of the electrically driven pump. However, it is also known to provide the mounting points at the neck of a port, and/or to provide an additional mounting point at the side of a flange facing the pump chamber for static stabilization. The number, location, and distance of the mounting points are therefore dependant on the design, type, installation size, and size of the pump. Another disadvantage with such pumps having three mounting points is an increased installation effort as opposed to pumps having only two mounting points.
In order to set up the mounting points according to the prior art, projections in the form of cylindrical studs projecting from the pump chamber are provided on the pump housing. The studs are made of solid material, requiring an unnecessarily high material expense. Generally, bores, or M10 threaded bores, are incorporated into the studs, into which fasteners can be inserted.